DMC 5 Vergil's return
by missmurder1323
Summary: This story takes place after DMC 4.It starts with Vergils return from hell and reveals the secret side of Vergil. reviews welcomed its my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

just to let everyone know i do not own the characters in this story. i wish i did but i dont. this is my first story so please review it and tell me what you think of it thanks!

This story is set after DMC4

Straight out of Hell

Vergil walked out of the portal relieved to be out of hell. _Those naïve humans and their mimic portal, _he thought, _they serve me quite well. Now if I could just pinpoint my location, my return would be going quite swell_. A sudden voice broke his train of thought. "Go to hell!", the voice said. Vergil smirked to himself. _The voice sounds young_, he thought. He sneaked around the ruined church, to see quite a sight. A half demon by the looks of it was fighting off a decent amount of lesser demons. Vergil watched as the young half-demon made a sloppy kill of the demons. _No form_, he observed. _No technique…Ah…well isn't that something….a devils arm….and my Yamato? How on earth has it fallen into such a juvenile's hands._ Vergil watched the young one, pondering a plan to get back his Yamato refusing to act as his brother Dante would've. _I shall not act as Dante, firing off like a loose cannon, attacking with no plan…no….I must conjure a plan._

Nero wiped the blood from the Yamato, putting it back into its place. _Why couldn't he shake the feeling of being watched. _He headed away from the ruined church_. This is one long cleaning job_ he thought frustrated. Every since the fall of the head of the order (his holiness) and the alleged "savior", Nero had been given the tasks of cleaning up. He had already destroyed three hell gates Dante had missed and loads of demons. Should he find himself in hell, Nero knew he would have many enemies to confront none of which would be to pleasant. he didn't mind hunting demons, but good god this was lasting an eternity, and he really wanted to get back to Kyrie. He missed her and wanted to be there for her since the lost of her brother Credo. Nero walked back up the way he had come. _One-half down one to go _he thought.

Vergil had formulated his plan. He knew the kids next move he was just like Dante, Vergil could predict his every movements; he was too emotional, too simple. Having heard the kid mumbling Vergil discovered he knew Dante. _A family reunion_, Vergil thought. _At least this should be interesting_, he mused. He followed Nero at a distance, not wanting to distract his attention. If he followed the kid, Vergil was quite certain he would come face-to-face with his brother, Dante. Sure enough Nero unwillingly led Vergil straight to him. Vergil waited until' the kid left, replying "hello brother, miss me?" Dante turned round recognizing the calm, cool voice. "Vergil?" "yes why of course….you don't look surprised", Vergil observed. " Should I be?…we both knew you had the strength to leave, so why are you here?", Dante asked presuming he already knew the answer. "I am out because you couldn't finish the job…you couldn't finish me. Your too weak. None the less you are my brother." Vergil responded as cold and collected as ever. _Hell doesn't even change him, _Dante thought. "Very good Vergil, did hell make you realize that?", Dante replied casually using his sarcasm to disguise his emotions. His brother ignored the sarcasm. "I want to help you Dante", Vergil replied calmly.

_Vergil, help me?…surely not, he never cared…that wasn't Vergil, _Dante thought. "Pshh! Verg you crack me up, do you think I'm as I was as a child? You _never_ help anyone, unless it's a chick. That's just not you", Dante replied through his laughter. Vergil waited patiently for the younger of the twins to stop laughing. "You see brother, this is why we could never get along. You never learned the difference between a joke, and honest conversation." Vergil replied, his voice flowed seamlessly like black silk, "Now if you've stopped being such a child, I'll tell you again…I-want-to-help-you, and I should like my sword back…the kid to whom you gave it is not powerful enough, and it belongs to me." Vergil looked at Dante. Unblinkingly. His words were true. From looks alone Dante could tell Vergil was not lying. "Why would you want to help me?", Dante asked. "It's for…her sake", Vergil replied softly, blushing just slightly. "Oh! How could I forget Mr. I-Hate-Humans fell in love prior to his journey to hell!", Dante replied again falling into fits of laughter. "Please shut your mouth Dante, you looked stupid to begin with, and you should never talk about something you know nothing about, besides I'm trying to be civil", Vergil hissed. Dante thought about Vergil's offer,_ Verg usually doesn't offer help, but he didn't seem to be lying…I don't know something is different…did he really care for her that much?_

Vergil's voice brought Dante back from his thoughts. "I know you've just saved the human world again, but you know as well as I other demons escaped through the hell gates. They were fake, yes, but still they worked. If I escaped there's no telling how many others did the same. You have the kid, but he's inexperienced. I could help you….you see, during my long stay in hell I learned something: no one other than a full-blooded demon can control the power. Not even I. Therefore if not even the sons of Sparda could control it; no one will". _well that explains it…greed, _Dante thought, _he just wants to ensure himself no one will take our power. _"Fine, Dante said, However I warn you Verg if you try to screw me over I WILL send you back to hell, and I'll send your pretty little girlfriend with you." "Agreed", Vergil replied his face expressionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little reminder i don't own any of the DMC characters they are property of capcom.

**chapter 2 _Isabella_**

Vergil thought of the agreement he had just made with his younger brother. _Why did Dante have to find out about her, _he thought grumpilyVergil did not want any deals with Dante having anything to do with her, but what was he to do….Dante needed help, and Vergil wanted his brother back. Vergil's mind began to wander as he pondered about his dear girlfriend. He tried to make a distraction in his mind, to keep his thoughts off of her, to no avail. Vergil thought of his lovely Isabella, her deep emerald green eyes that would stare into his, her petal-soft rose-red lips, her long black hair like crushed black velvet. He longed to hold her near, to listen to her beautiful voice whispering softly into his ears like the far-off sound of a light wind. How haunting she was when he would see her with remnants of blood staining her lips, but at the same time it was so hauntingly forbidding, it was irresistible. She was beautiful, she was his, and how he loved her, but she wasn't a demon. _She technically isn't human_ _either, _he thought, _she is a "damned one" which is relatively close to demonic. _Vergil's defense for Isabella raged on in his head, until' he came to the conclusion that _it didn't matter what Dante said or thought, he loved her and that Dante would never change._ Vergil felt in a way ashamed of himself, he was half demon-yet he loved, he was half human-yet he seemed emotionless to most people. _How is this so that I feel ashamed he thought._ He must see her, if only to make sure she was in fact alive and well, or at least alive.

Vergil arrived at a large estate deep in the rural countryside. It was dark by the time he arrived, but it couldn't have mattered less to him, he only cared to see her. Vergil was quiet and swift in his movements, so as to keep her oblivious to his return. Isabella was intelligent and her vampiric nature made her near impossible to elude. He knew if he was too loud she would hear him, but he couldn't be certain that he would be too unhappy should she find him.

Vergil looked through the window at his love. Isabella did not look well. She had grown thin, her features once perfect now seemed sunken in. She looked sickly. (She sat on her bed holding a coat in her skeletal hands. The coat was Vergil's. He couldn't help but notice the bloody tears running down her beautiful face. Vergil looked at his beloved Isabella she looked unwell, but alive at least.) Vergil could not understand what he was seeing. Isabella was considered immortal, so how was it that she looked so sick? Had his disappearance really affected her? Vergil watched intently as a dark profile approached Isabella. Vergil found his hand already on Yamato ready to protect her. Vergil's shoulders loosened as he noted it was only Alexander, her brother. Vergil listened to their conversation through the slightly open window. "Isabella please go and feed on something, you haven't been eating well lately, and you know that starving yourself won't bring him back", Alexander said softly to his sister. "Alex it's just not worth it anymore, I have nothing to live for anymore, Vergil was my life. I will never love again, I cannot move on, I have nothing, and without him I am nothing", Isabella replied, her eyes full of tears. "Isabella, that's not true, it may feel that way, but I promise it isn't. I know you were in love with him, but you are still beautiful, and he wouldn't like to see you wasting away alone in this tower", Alexander said. And with that he lifted Isabella's chin, and looked into her eyes "chin up lovely, you are part of the supreme race". "Oh yes Alex, how very supreme it is to live alone on earth when the one you love is in hell", she spat bitterly. Alexander left Isabella placing a glass of blood in her hands. "For me, Please?" he said "you know where to find me." And with that he left her, her beautiful face bloody with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTE: I wrote this once, and re-read it and cringed! Therefore, I rewrote it! I hope you enjoy it. Anyways sorry for the inconvenience. Happy reading.**_

_Chapter 3:_

_**-Drown out-**_

_Vergil left from Isabella's home feeling worse than before. Though he was capable of handling a lot, Isabella was one of his sensitive nerves. Vergil loved Isabella, she was his one, his only. He hung his head down low as he left, not feeling like doing much anymore. He couldn't quit thinking of her beautiful tearstained face. She unintended tormented his mind, unknowingly stabbing a knife in his heart with not but one look. Vergil walked fighting the temptation to run back to her, and melt in her arms. Vergil's mind continued it's self torturing thoughts._

_After what seemed like forever, Vergil reached his abandoned flat. Sighing he walked inside, missing Isabella more than ever before. It was as if all his world and words had been taken away the moment he saw her pain stricken face. He couldn't help or control the heart retching thoughts as he walked inside shutting and locking the door behind him, wishing he could lock the thoughts behind his tightly shut door. _

_He entered into the bathroom and stood staring at the shower. __If I could clear my mind, maybe I could think properly _he thought aimlessly. Making his troubled mind up, Vergil walked into his shower fully clothed, and turned it on full and cold. The cold woke his senses, but did nothing to dull the pain. He stood in the shower, the cold water rushing down his clothed body.

He shut his eyes tightly as he longed for Isabella's loving embrace, her arms wrapped around his abdomen. Her soft lips brushing against his neck. He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, concentrate on anything but her. He tried to concentrate on the cold, but all he found was painful resurfacing memories. It was _worse than losing her _in Vergil's mind. _If I knew what to say…If I could just tell you, my love, _he thought hopelessly. After a while of sitting in a cold shower, feeling so alone Vergil got out and peeled off his wet clothing, replacing it with a towel. He walked slowly into his closet selecting black pants, a black vest, and a black trench coat to match his mood.

He walked over sitting by his desk trying desperately to reorganize his place in society. He read through several documents, trying to concentrate. White paper black ink, all looked the same. Concentration was almost impossible. Try as he might Vergil could not force his mind to allow him to concentrate on anything but her face. Vergil looked at more papers finding more frustration than concentration, or distraction. After staring blankly at letters and papers in large stacks and accomplishing nothing, Vergil gave up, determining his attempts at anything right now were petty. Sighing he walked down the stairs that led to his flat and down to the street. _I need a drink, _he thought. He walked toward the bar at the end of the lane, hoping it could promise some clearing of his mind.

"Alex it's just not worth it anymore, I have nothing to live for anymore, Vergil was my life. I will never love again, I cannot move on, I have nothing, and without him I am nothing", echoed through Vergil's head as he sat at the bar unsuccessfully attempting to drown out Isabella's words with increasing shots of scotch. _How easily she has broken me, without even meaning to, _he thought. Eager to attempt anything to get rid of her haunting words of sorrow, Vergil turned his attention to the musician singing, concentrating intently on the lyrics.

"And all the roads we have to walk along are windingAnd all the lights that lead us there are blindingThere are many things that I wouldLike to say to youI don't know how Because maybeYou're gonna be the one who saves me And after allYou're my wonder wall"; began to torment Vergil's inebriated mind.

Vergil began to get frustrated at the irony of the lyrics in relation to his own situation. _You have no idea what it's like not to know how to tell someone the many things you'd like to say _he thought grumpily. Vergil once again turned his attention to the half shot of scotch left. Visions of the sickly looking Isabella flashed through his mind as he desperately looked for comfort in his increasing number of shots. A beautiful face covered in bloody tears, he drained the last of his shot. He drank deeply.

Then Vergil clinked his glass, hoping for the attention of the bartender and yet another shot. The bartender took no note figuring Vergil to just be tapping in response to the music(as many drunken customers including his brother would have done). Instead, he continued to take orders from the other customers. Frustrated Vergil reached for the new bottle of scotch, his currently inebriated mind focusing on one thing, more liquor. The bartender turned hearing the bottle being opened. Vergil quickly finished the freshly open bottle of scotch, abandoning his shot glasses. The bartender had turned just in time to see Vergil finish the last of the brand new bottle of scotch. Before he could say a word Vergil grabbed a wad of hundred dollar bills from his wallet and placed them on the bar before walking away(leaving the bartender in shock).

**SORRY I had to rewrite this, but i hope you enjoyed it. If you like Dante he's mainly in the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible.please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: IF you read chapter 3 before 3/28/08 at 9:56 please re- read it.** I re-wrote it and (hopefully) made it better. If your feeling kind tell me what you think. I'm sorry for any problems. Happy reading

Chapter 4:

** Disrupted Relaxation and tested tempers**

Dante walked back into The Devil May Cry and threw himself on the vacant couch. _Damn I'm tired, _he thought yawning.In Dante's opinion it had been a long day, he had killed more than his share of demons and he had become reacquainted with his twin Vergil. For Dante demons alone were enough, considering that he had to help Nero out. Dante sat on his couch in an attempt to relax while thinking. _If anyone comes in trying to give me any shit I swear I'm gonna kill them_, he thought grabbing a beer(his usual comfort drink) .

He sat mulling over the days events and his own actions while drinking his beer. He sat over an (all too quickly empting) beer bottle. Dante looked through the open window at his parked motorcycle, thinking of it as one might a lover, and after a long day such as this he appeared to pay more attention to it then he ever did a lover. Deciding his attempts at relaxation were futile, he got back up off the couch and walked toward his bike. "Hello babe", he said mounting his bike, "lets ride".

The engine revved up as Dante shot out on his bike into the night pushing on the accelerator the whole way. The bike purred happily submitting to it's owners desire. They were a splash of color in the bleak night. A spot of blood in the night air. Dante smiled feeling freedom from the surrounding world, his break, his release. He held onto the accelerator as if it were the end. Faster, and harder the drive pressed on. Cars and people dashed out of the way of the red flash called Dante and his precious bike. He took no note, or if he did he certainly wasn't acknowledging it.

He dashed about on his bike swerving here and there. Dashing about from lane to lane on both right and wrong sides of the street. Into the oncoming traffic he went, and right back out he came a smile still on his face. He drove on finally swerving into the parking lot of a dingy old bar. Smiling still Dante dismounted his bike, and walked toward the entrance of his favorite resting ground.

He was calmly entering when he felt something rather solid run into him, looking up he recognized it as his twin brother Vergil. Vergil was humming a rather slow tune when the collision occurred, but for a reason unknown to Dante, he went along as if nothing had interrupted his absurd humming. Dante turned to give his brother a go-to-hell look. Though a smile had been planted on Dante's face only moments before, (like many things in life) it was truly deceiving. Beneath the smile lurked an ongoing rage, the drive that kept him going. His best friend, and his worst enemy. "Hey watch where your going dick-face!", Dante yelled after his brother.

Dante was quite the hot headed of the twins. Dante could be a very easy going person until you hit one of the minor buttons that truly fired him up. Vergil on the other hand could usually remain calm and collected, unless you hit one of his limited nerves, however on his inebriated days Vergil lived in his own world choosing only to pay mind to what he choose. Having "one of those days" Vergil walked on as if nothing had happened. Dante gave a puzzled face, thoroughly shocked at Vergil not giving his usual cocky comebacks, but not paying any mind as to the reason for such behavior. "Whatever", Dante mumbled (under his breath), entering the bar.

Dante went to settling himself in a seat at the bar. He had just gotten comfortable and accepted his favorite drink when a dispute between to bar bums broke his relaxation. "Hey asshole, your going to pay!", someone shouted throwing their bottle at another drunken bar attendee. The bottle flew in the opposite direction of the target. It collided hard with the back of Dante's head. Though bar fights weren't uncommon, and usually didn't bother Dante, today was not the day for Dante, so he did that which he was good at, reacting. "Hey you bastards what the hell was that for?!", (Dante yelled.) Dante got up thoroughly frustrated grabbing the quarrelling bar bums by the collars and angrily throwing them out of the bar, after which he sent a long steam of curses before walking back over to his seat.

Seeing Dante once again settled , and not looking near as infuriated, Eddie decided to strike up some casual conversation. "I met your brother earlier", he said to Dante . "And he drinks just as much as you", he said motioning to a pile of empty shot glasses and an empty bottle of scotch. _That's odd, _Dante thought. He had never known Vergil as a drinker. Though Vergil did have his occasional drink, and one glass of wine as a night-capper, he certainly was no drunkard. Not giving too much concern to the thought Dante sat enjoying his drinks on the house. Just when he thought his night was improving (after earning drinks for his disposal of the bums) another disruption interrupted his unsuccessful relaxation time. Though Dante could handle many a things, his temper was not so accommodating, and had been tested a time to many.

A young looking guy with white hair stepped into the bar, hiding a curious arm below a faded black coat sleeve. Dante turned so he could face him, he hadn't a clue just how far his temper would be tested. "Hey kid aren't you a little young to be coming to mutilate your liver?", Dante teasingly questioned. A infuriated looking Nero threw himself in the stool next to Dante in response. "That was really swell of you!", he yelled, giving no mind to Dante's teasing. Dante looked dumbstruck as Nero continued to yell at him. "Excuse me kid, but would you please explain what your rambling about." Nero looked angrily at Dante. His eyes were full of anger.

"You don't have to act dumb, I know you did it" Dante looked at Nero, his face still looking blank. "Listen, I honestly don't know what your talking about, if I did I would answer you" Nero's face contorted with frustration. "Yamato went missing from me, and you're the only one who knew where it was." "Why the hell would I have taken it?! I gave it to you!", Dante yelled angrily, "And how could anyone take it when you had it in your arm?!, he yelled now entirely pissed off at his nights occurrences. "Well I mean it's not my fault, you'd get sick of holding something in your arm too", Nero said I a rather low tone, "I mean I figured it couldn't do to much harm, so I kinda slipped it in with red queen." "You What! You better go find my sword, it'll be your ass if you don't." With that Nero left the bar a huge amount of anxiety building up inside. _I have to find his sword, _he thought nervously. _I should have never removed it from my arm…_


End file.
